


Madzie's Day Out

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is dad of the year, Madzie is.cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec is the best babysitter ever





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Lu
> 
> Just a little something
> 
> Hope you like it

 

When Madzie woke up that morning, Catarina had told her that she would be spending the day with Magnus, because of an emergency at the hospital. So, she quickly found herself at the loft, sitting in one of Magnus’ pretty looking chairs, which were quite comfortable. His apartment had all sorts of warm colors, it felt safe and like home. But then Magnus’ phone started ringing and after ten minutes of arguing with whoever had called, he took her to the New York Institute, which was cold and not like home. So she was a bit nervous, to be honest. She stood on the side, playing with the ends of her scarf while Magnus and Alec spoke. 

 

“Please, Alexander. This is an emergency.“ 

 

“Magnus, the Institute isn’t a place for a child.“ 

 

Magnus sighed and stepped closer. “It’s the safest place for her.“ 

 

Alec sighed and glanced at her. 

 

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s chest. “Madzie doesn’t deserve the life of a warlock. Not yet. She needs to be a child, to laugh and have fun. I don’t want her to see the things I have to do today.“ 

 

Alec looked between them, and nodded. “Alright. She’ll be safe here.“ 

 

Magnus smiled. “Thank you, my darling. I will be back as soon as I can.“ He pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s lips and turned to Madzie.

 

“Be a good girl, okay?“ 

 

Madzie nodded and hugged Magnus, who placed his hand on her head. 

 

“Alec is going to take care of you. I’ll see you soon,“ Magnus said, summoning a portal and disappearing. 

 

Alec and Madzie stared at each other for a moment, before Alec smiled. Madzie raised her arms, and he picked her up, like he knew what she was asking for. 

 

“Hold on tight,“ Alec said, lifting her to sit on his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his head and giggled. 

 

Alec was vaguely aware of Madzie playing with his hair as they walked but didn’t pay much attention to it, going about his morning routine as Head of the Institute. A few people asked why he had a warlock on his shoulders but he shot them a look that ended the conversation before it began. It wasn’t until Izzy asked why Madzie was here, that he answered. 

 

“She’ll be spending the day with me, so cancel all my meetings.“ 

 

Izzy just nodded and high fived Madzie before walking off to train. 

 

\--

 

After the trip around the Institute on Alec’s shoulders, Madzie understood now more than ever the concept of a bird's eye view. Alec was so tall, it was almost like that time when she climbed that tree in the park Cat took her to sometimes. She could see everything. 

 

When they got to his office, he put her down and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was now decorated with flower hair pins, she briefly wondered if he disliked it. But he just shrugged and told her to sit down. Lunch was brought to them quickly and they ate in silence. 

 

Madzie was sitting behind the desk, slouched over as she drew a sun on the corner of the paper with a yellow pencil. 

 

Alec sat on the other side, reading through a report of whatever demon attack had happened the day before. 

 

“So the candy was broken in half within 5 minutes of the wrapper being removed. That’s a bit too easy, right?“ he said, raising his eyebrow. Madzie shrugged and reached for the plate next to her drawing paper, putting an apple slice in her mouth. 

 

“I don’t think the teeth are getting stronger, we need to brush our teeth more than ever.“ 

 

Madzie nodded and smiled widely at him. 

 

Alec nodded proudly. “They should be as perfect as yours, Madzie.“ 

 

Madzie made a face to show off her teeth. Alec mimicked her and Madzie giggled. 

 

Alec smiled and got an apple slice for himself. When he looked up, Madzie put down pencils and held up the drawing. 

 

“Alright, let's have a look.“ Alec took it and held it up. He inspected it carefully and nodded to himself. “The house has a red roof?“ Madzie nodded and crawled over the desk to point at the three stick figures next to it. 

 

“And that’s the family that lives there. Oh the sun is smiling! It looks so happy!“ 

 

Madzie nodded proudly and smiled. 

 

“Why does the tree have a face?“ 

 

Madzie just shrugged. 

 

Alec got up and walked to the board on his wall, pinning the picture where everyone could see it. “There. Now everyone will see the amazing art you just created.“ 

 

Madzie blushed slightly, grinning wide. Alec turned and walked to her. “How about we take a walk?“ 

 

Madzie nodded and Alec picked her up, settling her on his hip. “Let’s go, princess.“ 

 

They did, however, make people stare at them. It wasn’t every day that the Head of the New York Institute walked past them with a baby warlock in his arms. But Alec paid them no attention. 

 

That was one of the things everyone seemed to admire about Alec, even Madzie. He was tall, proud and strong. He had a scowl on his face most times but his eyes were always kind. And he always smiled at her. 

 

The alarm suddenly sounded, and they were soon standing in front of a blinking screen. But even with the background noise and the flashing lights, Madzie yawned and laid her head on Alec’s shoulder. There was just something so safe about Alec. 

 

“Izzy, can you take Madzie to my office?“ Alec said, and his pretty sister nodded and took her. “Get some rest, princess. I’ll be back soon,“ he said, kissing the top of her head, before walking to the big glass room with a few other Shadowhunters. Izzy smiled at her and took her to his office. 

 

\--

 

Alec walked into the meeting room, a serious look on his face. But the room was silent the moment he stepped in. 

 

“Good,“ Alec said, standing tall with his hands behind his back. “Let's get started.“ 

 

He pressed a few buttons on the table and a hologram of the city appeared. “We have reports of demon attacks on Broadway during a mundane show that I want you to investigate.“ 

 

The Shadowhunters present chuckled and exchanged grins. 

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t get cocky, be alert. We don’t know what kind of demons we’re dealing with.“ 

 

“Uh, Alec?“ Jace raised his hand to his hair and waved it a bit. “You got something…“ 

 

“I’m aware. Can we continue?“ Alec deadpanned. 

 

Jace nodded and smiled. “Just wanted to say that you look very pretty.“ 

 

The other Shadowhunters chuckled and high fived Jace. Alec, however, was not impressed. 

 

“We have more pressing issues than the hairpins Madzie put in my hair, so unless you want ichor duty, I suggest you pay attention to your objective.“ 

 

“What the hell, Alec?“ 

 

“Language.“ 

 

Jace raised his hands up in defeat. 

 

Alec looked over the room. "If you're all done wasting time that could be otherwise used to slay demons, I would like to start the meeting. I have yet to hear any useful suggestions from any of you." 

 

After the meeting, Alec returned to his office, where Izzy was painting Madzie’s nails. Madzie didn’t pay attention to their conversation, much more interested in the new color to her nails. She had chosen purple, out of the different colors Izzy had brought. She looked up, just as Izzy was leaving the room. Alec shook his head and sat down next to Madzie. 

 

“Sorry about that, princess. Did you have fun with Izzy?“ he asked, smiling at her. Madzie nodded and showed him her nails. 

 

“Oh, they look beautiful,“ Alec took her hand and nodded. “Purple is definitely your color.“ 

 

Madzie grinned and held up a bottle of nail polish. She had chosen a black color with a lot of glitter in it. But when she held it up, it looked kind of blue. Colors were amazing sometimes. 

 

“You want to paint my nails too?“ Alec asked. Madzie nodded. With a small sigh, Alec offered his hand to her. “I can never seem to say no to you, princess.“ 

 

With a gleeful giggle, Madzie set to work. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she worked, while Alec read some reports. 

 

\--

 

“Magnus!“ Madzie squealed, running up to the warlock who knelt down to give her a hug. 

 

“Hey princess! Did you have fun today?“ 

 

Madzie nodded and looked behind her to see Alec walk to them with a smile on his face. 

 

“Thank you so much for taking her, darling,“ Magnus said, standing up. Alec shook his head. “It’s no problem, we had fun.“ 

 

Madzie nodded eagerly. “Can we visit again tomorrow?? Please please?“ 

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, who stood tall with a smile still plastered on his face. Something told him that Alec wouldn’t mind too much, seeing as he had flowers in his hair and a slight mess of black on his fingers. 

 

“Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. I promise,“ Magnus said. Madzie nodded and turned to hug Alec’s legs. 

 

“Thank you, Alec!“ 

 

Alec kneeled down to hug her properly. “You’re welcome, princess. I’ll see you soon, okay?“ 

 

Madzie nodded and took Magnus’ hand after he kissed Alec again. She looked away, spotting Izzy smiling at them. She raised her small hand in a wave, and Izzy waved back. 

 

“Let’s go, Madzie. Time to go home,“ Magnus said. She nodded and waved to Alec. They then stepped into a portal and arrived at Catarina’s house. 

 

“So what did you and Alec do today, sweetpea?“ 

  
She grinned and launched into a detailed and exaggerated story of her day. It was the best day ever. 


End file.
